To Build A Home
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: No amount of smart-talking would get them out of this situation. Not when the people are ten-times smarter than they are. Jack doesn't want to think about the regs they're breaking or the consequences of what will happen when they return.
1. The 'Honeymoon Suite'

_**A/N: **This is my first multi-chapter and I have the same nerves that I had when I posted my first fic ever. The title of the story is called To Build A Home. It's the title of the song by The Cinematic Orchestra. It struck me as being appropriate because this story isn't about building home, so much as it's about building a relationship. This is the general direction in which the story will head and I guess I'll fill the gaps along the way._

* * *

"_So we're married?"_

"_Something like that Carter."_

Jack had lost count of the number of times he and Sam had ended up married on some off-world mission. To be honest it was getting a little predictable. Daniel would misread something. Sam would offer to fix something and..._bang..._Jack and Sam would end up getting married.

Right now he and Sam were in the 'honeymoon suite'. _If you could even call it that._

"I can hear you thinking." Jack says in a slight sing-song voice as Sam realizes she's been busted..._yet again_.

"Sorry sir." She utters apolgetically, shooting him a glance that says much the same thing.

"Samantha, we're married and you're gonna call me sir?"He asks with the slightest amusement in his voice.

"Sorry Jack." She whispers as the heavy sigh slips from her lips.

"Come 'ere." He says softly, knowing that she actually feels responsible in some way for something that was never actually her fault.

Wordlessly she's moves closer to him. Close. But not close enough.

"Sam..." He utters with a bit more authority in his voice as she presses against him and he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"This is all my fault." She whispers, resting her head on his shoulder. "I should've..." She trails off as she shifts away from her and places his finger on her lips.

"Done nothing?" He asks as she casts her eyes downward. "Sam, look at me." He prompts gently with a slight softness and tenderness, she's never heard from him before.

She's not sure she wants to look into his eyes. Afraid of what she might see there. She's starting to think that these perpetual off-world marriages are not a coincedence. That something beyond her will and control is trying to draw them together.

"Sam..."He draws out her name as she finally meets his gaze.

"You're way smarter than I am. Hell, I bet one day they'll even name a planet after you. There was no way you knew..."He stops as she interupts him and knows she'll try and find a way to justify it.

"But sir..."She pauses when his finger once again meets her lips and she finds herself staring into the orbs that will someday be her undoing.

"Sam this wasn't your fault." He says in tone that leaves no room for debate. "If anyone's going to claim responsiblity it's me. I'm the CO here." He says as a heaviness fills the room. Another reason why they shouldn't be in this room together.

No amount of smart-talking would get them out of this situation. Not when the people are ten-times smarter than they are. Jack doesn't want to think about the regs they're breaking or the consequences of what will happen when they return.

He really doesn't want to think at all right now and he knows he was to find a way to stop her from the guilt that will plague for longer than the time that they'll spend here.

He knows he'll regret this and maybe he won't. But he doesn't want to think right now and never should she.

"Carter..." He breathes as her breath hitches and he presses his lips against hers.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm such a tease I know. But trust me it'll be worth it._


	2. Desires and Regrets

_**A/N:** Thank-you to everyone for absolutely lovely reviews. I know I have replied, which honestly is no excuse. But please don't stop. I love reading reviews. The make the whole writing experience a more fulfilling one and one where I can keep learning and growing. This is actually the longest piece of fanfiction writing I've ever done._

* * *

Sam doesn't think as she feels his lips press against hers. In fact she's pretty sure she hasn't had a single thought since the heaviness in the room was replaced by a unresolved tension and the way he said her name as he leant in towards her..._and oh does it feel good..._Right now it's Sam and Jack. Two people brought together by the most interesting of circumstances. Two people who've been through hell and back. To every planet and through every single scenario imaginable and then some.

But then she feels him pull back and the magic is broken, she almost feel the regret and guilt radiating from him. Aside from the warmth she feels just being in his arms.

"Don't." She whispers, in something resembling a plea and a demand.

"Carter." He breathes in that same husky tone that makes her want to consumate the marriage they don't even have.

"Don't. Please." She breathes as rests her forehead against his and slowly opens her eyes and glances into the orbs that tell her so much and yet so little.

She doesn't have to tell him, what she's thinking. She knows her emotions will betray her. That the look in her eyes will tell him everything he wants to know and more.

"Carter...we can't..."He whispers as sees the anguish in his eyes.

"I know." She answers, the look in her eyes mirroring his own.

But then he's cupping her face in his hand and rubbing his thumb over her lips and she's sure he's going to kiss her again.

"Sam? Jack? You guys in there?"

The moment is shattered and in this moment, Sam knows she'd give up everything just for the little bit of happiness she can't have.

"Yeah we're in here Daniel." He answers as he keeps his eyes trained on hers.

"I think we found a way to get you out." Daniel answers in slightly pleased tone and Jack knows that Daniel's intellect will one-day be his downfall.

"Yeah?" Jack answers, trying to sound somewhat surprised and pleased. Though he knows he barely sounds convincing.

"Yes well, we... ah... tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding and that obviously didn't work..."Daniel pauses as Jack interupts him.

"Daniel." Jack barks slightly, not in the least bit interested in the lengthy explanation that will follow.

"Long story short, I explained that on our planet we have a ceremony of our own and that only then would you be considered to be officially married." Daniel answered, shooting teal'c a desperate glance as the Jaffa simply raises his eyebrows.

"Great. So how long till we can get the hell out of here?" Jack asks as Sam widens the distance between them and Jack can see a mirad of emotions in her eyes.

"A few minutes." Daniel supplies as Teal'c walks off in search of the village elder responsible.

Sam doesn't say anything as she grabs her pack. Slipping on her jacket and her weapons. She's not exactly sure what to say right now. No words will be able to express how she feels. Sure it sounds cliche, but it's the truth. She knows she won't even know where to start and..._besides he's not even looking at her anymore._

When the door opens and apologies are uttered, she doesn't say anything. Simply slips past Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. Doesn't notices the shared glances between Daniel and Teal'c. Not that she'll honestly care anyway.

And when they finally make their way back to the gate. She goes through the motions, running on auto-pilot. She hasn't looked at him, hasn't said a word. Sure she knows, it'd be easy just to say something. But she's tired. Drained. Void of any emotions that will allow her to slip on an easy and reassuring smile.

General Hammond greets them on the otherside, telling them that the briefing can wait for a while. She barely catches his words. She just nods, utters his name and moves past them in the direction of the locker room where she can knows she can steal a few moments for herself.

She barely makes it down the neverending and winding hallway when she hears her name. She doesn't stop. She knows who it is and she knows that his concern is the last thing she needs right.

"Sam. Sam. Wait!" Daniel says in a slight breathless tone that makes her think he's been running to try and catch up.

"I'm fine Daniel." She answers in a tone that sounds like she addressing a stranger and not someone who's come to be one of her best friends.

"Sam you've barely said a word." He says in a tone that shows nothing but concern and one that stops her in her tracks.

"I'm just tired okay." She snaps, spinning around. Cringing at the sound and tone of her words as they slip so freely from her lips. "I'm sorry...I'm just tired..." She sighs as she closes the distance between them.

"If you need to talk..." He trails off, his unspoken invitation hanging in the air between them.

She doesn't say anything. Just nods and gives him a small smile. Turning around, she walks back down the hall.

She doesn't waste anytime in stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower. Closing her eyes as the water beats against her skin. Hard and unrelenting. Exactly what she wants. She wants nothing more to erase his touch from her. His heady scent. But the longer she stays in shower, the more she's reminded of the way his lips moulded against hers. The way his hands explored soft curves as her skin broke out in goosebumps and a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine.

Shutting the water off. She knows such thoughts and memories are dangerous not while his her CO and she's his 2IC. She puts on some clothes, ones that don't have his scent mixed with hers.

When she reappears in the briefing room, she can feel three pairs of eyes trained on her and she barely manages to fake a smile. She knows what each of those eyes hold. Concern. Guilt. Curiosity. She almost breathes a sigh of relief as General Hammond walks into the room.

Again she barely hears a word he says, or the rather eager yet nervous contributions from Daniel and Teal'c and the rather reluctant contribution from Jack.

"Major are you alright?"

Sam almost groans as those same three eyes are once again centred on her.

"I'm fine sir, just tired." She supplies, shooting him a small smile.

"Well that's undertandable major. Well unless anyone anyone has anything else to add, I think it's safe to say that you're all dismissed." Hammond says as he glances at Sam and then at Daniel, Jack and Teal'c.

Sam honestly can't leave the room fast enough. Any other situation it would be comical. But right now all Sam wants to do is leave and head to the relative safety of her lab.

Moments later as she enters her lab, she closes the door behind her and sags against it. Closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath she doesn't remember holding in.

She wishes that for once her life wasn't so complicated, but then that wouldn't be her life and truth be told it probably wouldn't be a life worth living.

Pushing herself off the door, she looks at the many half-finished projects that clutter her desk. Ones that are in different stages of completion. Much like her life.

Slumping down into the chair beneath her. she rests her head in her hands. Usually she'd be in the mood. But her thoughts and emotions are scattered and she can't honestly think straight. The more she thinks about it. The more confusion begins to take hold. But it's more than confusion, its desire for something she can't have.

Once again her feet on her auto pilot as she grabs her stuff. Just a coat and her bag. She's once again on auto-pilot.

It's only a matter of moments before she out of the base and in the carpark. She knows he'll be home. Most likely stargazing. She knows about his secret love for all things astronomical. There isn't much that she doesn't know about him and the more she thinks about it. She knows that probably knows him better than he knows himself.

As she starts the car, she knows that her mind is made. There's no turning back and she'll only probably live to regret actions. But right now she's prepared to throw it all to hell and stop thinking. Stop analyzing. Stop being Doctor Carter, the scientist or Major Carter the soldier. Right now all she is Sam.

She's not even sure what speed she's going as brings the car to screeching holt outside his house and jumps up. Marching towards the door. She knocks and waits. Waits as she hears the volume of the tv dip slightly. Waits as she hears his footsteps and as he opens the door. But now she's done. She's done waiting. She doesn't say anything as a look of surprise and mirad of emotions cross his face.

She doesn't say anything as she crosses the threshold and pulls him towards her as her lips met his in a kiss that says everything and more.

* * *

_**A/N:** So I guess you can guess what comes next? Yep smut and lots of it. But it's far from a happy ending and I guess I'm just giving you smut now, so you can deal with what will come next._


End file.
